Yarrow Macnair
: "'I don't want to die a virgin." : —Yarrow to His Majesty Merlin Huxley in Poor Tortured Children of Nature Biography Early Years With no siblings close to his own age, Yarrow ended up having a rather lonely childhood. He'd prefer to spend afternoons reading at the family's library, rather than try to bond with his brothers. Hogwarts 1879 Despite his rather intoverted nature at home, Yarrow had no trouble making friends at Hogwarts. The Slytherin prefered to associate with groups of other upper class, pureblooded student. His upbringing made it difficult for him to see those of lower classes and muggleborns as something other than lesser beings, though he slowly grew out of it over the years. 1882-1883 In his fourth year, Yarrow joined the Slytherin Quidditch Team as one of its beaters, having failed to make the team in the previous years. It is in the beginning of this year when Yarrow started to get involved with a female of his year and house, a Miss Fflur Hopkins. Her belonging to the lower class would normally keep Yarrow from even talking to her, but, after the girl seeked his help with school-work, he decided to help her with one of her assignments in exchange of his first kiss. One kiss became more kisses and Fflur soon became something of a lover to Yarrow, though they never went further from kissing. In the summer of 1883, however, after Yarrow was used as a guinea pig for his cousin Tatiana's experiments with the Unforgivable Curses, particularly for the Cruciatus Curse, he spills Fflur's name to her, thinking that her torture was an interrogation sent from his mother. http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=10397 Tatiana communicated with Fflur, turning her to something like a "slave" and forcing her to keep Yarrow interested in her lest she ruined her reputation with mostly false proof. As such, in the December of 1883, Yarrow loses his virginity to Fflur in the Aspodel Cemetary of Hogsmeade.http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=12307 1884 After Fflur falsely assumed that she was pregnant, she proceeded to inform Yarrow of it, seeking his assistance so she could get rid of the fetus. Yarrow wisely refused to offer her any help and ended their relationship, thinking that this would be the best way to keep himself from any trouble.http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=13102 However, Fflur writes to his mother http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=13183, who then sends him a howler http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=13184. After a series of letters, Yarrow promised to take an Unbreakable Vow, in order to get back some of his mother's trust. http://charmingrp.com/showthread.php?tid=13185 In the summer between his fifth and sixth year, Yarrow worked as a summer intern for the Wizengamot. His previous uncertainty as to what he wanted to do after school was quickly removed and Yarrow now makes plans of working there one day and hopefully even take up his future father-in-law's position of the Chief Warlock. Appearance Yarrow has always been regarded as charming, rather than attractive. While his raven coloured hair and dark blue eye are two somewhat good characteristics, his unfortunately big nose always spoiled his appearance. He is a tall boy with a good amount of muscle after almost two years of being on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Personality and Traits To most, Yarrow would appear like your typical bad boy, the spoiled son of an influential family. To some extent Yarrow is like that, though he is hardly as tough as he wants others to believe him. In truth, Yarrow is a rather sensitive person with a poetic nature though there are few people he'd allow to see that side of him. While he was the courage of a Slytherin, he'd always back down if it were to save his skin. He is capable of love but, ultimately, he cares about his own interests much more than those of others' and he wouldn't hesitate to betray someone if is going to benefit him in some way. Notable Relationships Fflur Hopkins Fflur was perhaps Yarrow's "first love". What began with an innocent kiss, concluded in a rather harsh way after they both lost their virginity to each other. While Yarrow felt somewhat sorry to have to abandon her in order to save his own skin, after she wrote to his mother he grew to detest her, thinking her the reason of all his hardships. Tatiana Lestrange Yarrow and Tatiana did not have a good relationship from the beginning. He prefers to avoid her as much as possible. He has no memories of her experiment with the Cruciatus Curse during the summer of 1883. Mariana Macnair Although as a child Yarrow attempted to gain Mariana's attention with flattery, nowadays the two do not have the best relationship. Yarrow no longer really cares if she loves him or not, though he does find it trivial that she has some trust for him. His Majesty Merlin Huxley Marley, as Yarrow likes to call him, is perhaps his closest friend. His cousin from his paternal side of the family, the two share a love for poetry, Merlin being one of the few people he'd ever allow to read his poems. Yarrow felt it something of an accomplishement to lose his virgnity before his cousin, though after the conclusion of his affair with Fflur, he probably reconsidered that opinion of his. Gretchen Lestrange Although Yarrow was not initially thrilled to be betrothed, particularly as his older brothers were not yet betrothed, he grew to rather like the young Miss Lestrange. He cannot view her as anything more than a child, but he definitely would not mind marrying her when the right time came. After he took his Unbreakable Vow, he gained another reason to anticipate their marriage. Notes & References Category:Characters